Bittersweet
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: the last thing he wanted to see, was the last man who broke his heart. SASUNARU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

**Characters: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Tch.

"word/s" – presently talk

"_word/s" _– past talk

_word/s _– thoughts

**word/s** – SFX

**POV**

I heard the knob clicked open. All I could see is his silhouette walking out the door.

Crawling carefully, I looked for my glasses and pushed it up my nose. My tongue tasted metallic. I wiped off the blood by my loose orange shirt then immediately stood back on my feet feeling a bit dizzy.

My chest hurt whenever I see you looking so bad. Why are you always like that to me? Why do you have to treat me harshly? I didn't do anything. I'm always trying my best for you.

You didn't turn your back to me as soon as you stepped outside the room. I'm waiting for you to spare me a glance… Just one glance…

Then I heard you said clearly before closing the door.

"_I won't be coming back here anymore" _it slipped through your mouth so easily in a harsh tone

I tried to speak but I remained speechless for that moment. The pain suddenly became unbearable when a soft click of the knob passed my ears. You are gone. My breath stopped. My mind started to process what just happened… I had to rewind it again… again… over and over.

_What did you say...?_

Finally realizing, I met to cold floor once again. I slowly curled into a small ball and started to sob. Warm liquid slowly came down to my cheeks as I focus my gaze at the darkening surroundings…

**2 years**

After fixing his half broken glasses, he brought it up back to his eyes. He thought he might get a new one. Just look at how it looks like, the lens got some scratches and the frame is faded. But that's not the problem why he wanted it change. Buying a new pair is just for the sake of hiding it to his loved ones. He doesn't want them to worry about him. By the time it happens, he'll just make it seem like an accident.

_This won't make my friends suspicious._

It's about 10 months ago he found out he's got eye defects that simply started from dizziness to total black out if not put into priority it could lead to blindless. The doctor said it could be cured by transplant but he doesn't have that money to replant new set of eyes. The doctors said the hospital will partially sponsor for the operation but refused to not that he doesn't want to get their sympathy it's just because…

.

.

.

_because…_

**Cliiiiiing~**

He walked into the old bookstore where he works part-time.

"Good Morning!" Naruto smiled cheerfully at the personnel.

"Good Morning to you too Naru-kun!" A pink haired girl named Sakura, his best friend greeted him warmly from the counter

"Ohayou Naruto." An older man in his 20's with brown hair tied up greeted back too and a lively Lee popped from one of the book stalls and hugged him.

"Sorry, I'm late. I fixed my glasses on my way here and it took time." He apologized sincerely to his co-workers at the counter.

"It's okay. You weren't that late since we haven't opened yet." Iruka said smiling

"Seriously, Naru-kun you should have that glasses of yours changed coz it doesn't look good anymore." Sakura stared at him closely

"Yeah. I also thought about that maybe after I get my pay." For his friends not to know, he has to hide it

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure" He gave him a smile

"Guys, we're opening now. Lee, could you help me pull up the railings." Iruka called out from outside

"Ah! Yes Boss!" the coconut head ran towards him to help, Sakura prepared the counter and Naruto changed into his working clothes.

**Night**

_Tch. I'm out of cigarettes._ A tall, handsome guy with a stylish hairstyle muttered harshly as he threw the empty box of cigarette to the ground. He just came out of the whore house fuming since a bitch stole his wallet eventually his car too because the keys dangled on his wallet that night. Good thing he still had some coins in his pockets good enough for a fare and his cellphone. Yet, it's going to turn off very soon.

_Fuck! _He mentally yelled. His cellphone almost crushed in his tight grip.

"FUCK YOU DOUCHEBAG!" now he surely said that aloud and some other foul words that he could verbalize to show his anger for the bitch. The people stopped and stared at the very irritated man in the subway.

"What are you ALL looking at you fucking assholes!" the people backed away from him thinking that it would be good to stay away and not mess with a _drunkard_.

On the same time, Naruto was at the sidelines waiting for the train to arrive when he heard the yelling of foul words. He suddenly turned his head because he found the voice familiar and the jet black hairstyle. Before their faces could see each other, Naruto heard the call of the last train destination, he's back in track and he immediately pushed his way to the crowd of people who dragged themselves inside the door.

"Please excuse me."

**Ah! **He was pushed aside by some rowdy students.

_Oh no. It's gonna leave! _He ran towards the other closing train door.

_I'm gonna make it!_ He closed his eyes tightly.

_Almost there_!

**THUD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Good thing there weren't any passengers at night since what he did is really embarrassing. He just flew! No, Jump's the appropriate term to use. He rolled to the floor and hit the other side of the train. He opened his eyes and felt the slight pain of his shoulders.

_Oww… _He swore he'll never do it again.

_Now, where are my glasses? _He found them under the chairs. He stared at it for a moment.

_I think I should wear contacts._

_Sakura recommended it once but…_

_I don't think I could afford it just for the purpose of covering up my defect. _

_It's also very irritating._

He started fixing again the torn glasses and brought it up to his nose. The train only had few passengers at the other space. The space he's in only has 1 passenger sitted at the very corner. It's the raven haired guy earlier. He thought of _him_ in an instant.

_No. No. it wouldn't be him._ He shrugged the thought.

_He must be that drunkard earlier._ His expression changed into panic. He shouldn't be staring at him, no one will help him if he gets in trouble with the man.

He scooted to the other end and plopped down on the chair. He rested his head on the window. As he watched the moving view he slightly felt sleepy. Eyes slowly droop and head bowed down a little making the glasses slide off from his nose then dark.

A few minutes later…

"_Hey"_

"_..."_

"_Hey. Wake up."_

_What's the matter?_

He heard a man called.

"_Hn?"_

He slurred a bit. He slowly opened and blinked a few times. The lights were so bright that it hurt his eyes. Then a silhouette of a man hovered above. He blinked once more.

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

_He still couldn't see the figure._

_Ah! My glasses!_

He was shocked when a hand came in contact to his face and stroked his hair. His frozen in place.

_Waah… what are you doing?_

_A per- pervert?_

He gasped shortly after a cold object was inserted into his ear. He could picture the person in front of him better, a guy with jet black hair and dark colored eyes stared at him.

**Process…**

_Blink once more._

_Sa..._

**Twice.**

_Su_...

**Clearer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just an old man with mustache.

E_h!_

_"Gomen nasai!" _the blonde stood up immediately and bowed down several times at the mister.

Ah yeah. He fell asleep during the ride and this old man was a conductor who just happened to check in the train at the stop.

"_Next time kid, you shouldn't fall asleep while on the road. It's dangerous these days, you might get robbed or worse people might do something to you." _The old man scolded him lightly. The blonde boy bowed downed once again to say sorry as well as to thank him then off he went feeling ashamed.

Walking back to his apartment, Naruto remembered something back at the train. He haven't had the chance to take a look at the raven haired man since his far away but his aura, the hair, the body, and his voice brings him to think of only one person.

_Very impossible._

_He told me he won't be coming back…_

He unlocked the door of his apartment. Closed it with a gentle click.

**A/N:** This is my very first SasuNaru Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet**

**Warnings: **AU, OOC,Foreplay, Lemon, Foul words

**Pairs:** SasuNaru, SasuSai

**Disclaimer: **I have no connections with the creator…

& & & & & & & & & & & &

**Chapter 2**

The train came to a stop. The sliding doors opened; passengers started to walk out one by one each time. The tall, raven haired man stood up to go then he saw a calm sleeping blonde boy at the corner of the train. He stared at him and has not done anything when he's just close enough to poke him. Soon, he stepped out of the train leaving the boy behind.

_**Minutes later**_

**Knock. Knock.**

The same man was standing in front of an apartment door. He waited for a while till he heard shuffling of slippers. Then there was click on of knob. A dark haired boy with pale features wearing a gray cotton sleeveless shirt appeared. Sai smiled at him as he opened the door wider to let his friend in.

Inside, both were sitted on the black leather couch drinking beer.

"_Looks like Sasuke's in a bad mood." _Sai teasingly smiled at the disgruntled Sasuke

The man beside him took another shot of his beer before answering _"Who would feel happy if you'd got robbed along with the car by some bitch earlier."_

"_Ow…" _Sai didn't look like he sympathized his friend. He snickered at what Sasuke said. The man gave him a glare but it didn't affect him though.

"_I think you just deserve it"_ He smiled again

"_Damn you. You call yourself friend?" _Sasuke yelled

"_Calm down… I'm just telling the truth you know. I told you those girls there can't be trusted."_

"_Che. If I'll see her again, I'll make her feel very sorry she messed with someone like me." _He gritted his teeth angrily.

"_Now, now such harsh words…Sa-su-ke…" _Sai started to move closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke only snorted back. There was long silence after that. He was drinking more beer than the usual and it looks like his thoughts drift to somewhere. Sai could easily decipher his actions and expressions. He could tell Sasuke was thinking of something else other than what he told earlier.

"_Let me help you ease your temper tonight."_ the dark haired boy whispered which brought back Sasuke's attention.

Sai licked and bit his earlobe. He slowly moved positions to be able straddle the raven haired man. He pressed himself closely and made friction with his lower body. Sai smirked as he felt the other man's member and his hardened. He continued rubbing and licking him.

"_Ah!"_

The friction stopped suddenly. Sai gasped when he felt Sasuke's hands slid under his shirt to pinch his hardened nipples.

"_Excited already?" _

"_Nn…"_ Sai panted with each stroke of his fingers

"_haa! Sasuke, take it off…" _he said in a pleading husky tone. Sasuke stopped what his doing with and stared at his dark haired friend. Sasuke enjoyed the sight of a horny Sai hovered above him as he groaned for more contact.

"_Do me first…" _Sai nodded. Soon he got down on his knees and obediently did what his _friend _told.

**_Later_**

"_Ah…Uhnn"_

"_Put it…nn! Ugh!"_

.

.

"_more… deeper…"_

"…_Sa-..su…haa."_

_"Shit!"_

"_Aa. Aaaahhh…!"_

& & & & & & & & & & & &

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So..._You left him..."_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_No, since you're always out anyway."_ Sai chuckled as he played with the rim of his glass by his tongue.

"W_hy did y--"_ he was interrupted immediately

"_I don't need him anymore." _It was a fast answer.

"_Ah. I see. The two 2 months were quite a waste...that was your longest right?"_ Sai's expression changed yet it was unnoticeable because his eyes hid behind his bangs as he poured the cold liquid unto his glass.

"_Hn."_ He drank another beer bottle. _"Those 2 months doesn't have real feelings…"_

"_What a very rude guy." _Sai laughed a little and took a sip of his beer once more.

& & & & & & & & & & & &

_**PRESENT**_

"_Sasuke, why aren't you asleep?"_

"_I feel like it. Now, go back to sleep." _He was standing half naked at the open veranda, smoking his cigarette. Sai shifted to his side with an elbow support to face the raven haired man.

"_Oh. Insomia maybe." _Sasuke didn't respond. Actually it was half true that he has insomnia, it depends. He brought the cigar back to his lips and inhaled; exhaled.

"_Neh, Sasuke…" _Sai purred

"_Did I tell you to sleep?"_

"_Yeah, but I can't now…"_

_". . ."_

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing important."_

"_You still feel grumpy after we did it?" _Sai pouted cutely with one raised eyebrow. Sasuke didn't make a glance at him while they're conversing. He just continued on with another cigarette.

_". . ."_

Feeling rejected, Sai got out of bed with just a blanket around his slim waist. He walked towards Sasuke's form reached up for him "_Since we're both awake… I need… your body heat…" _and both indulged in bliss under the moonlit night once again.

The smaller boy felt that he's partner was now a bit gentle, sober and was taking it slowly. He was held tightly yet with caution, unlike the first.

_Who are you thinking of right now?_ the dark haired boy thought

& & & & & & & & & & & &

At that same night and time, a blond boy was laid back on his bed, staring at the dim lighted room. He kept his gaze for long to check on things he could still see. He always does it every night just to see if something's changed with his vision.

_Cabinet_

_Drawers_

_Computer_

_Chair_

_Windows_

_The fleeting curtains_

Those huge objects displayed… he could still see them. Then his view focused beyond the window. He'd like to look at the stars yet he couldn't see them anymore. Before they were bright and shining enough, now, they look like hazy dots in the sky that doesn't spark anymore. He felt saddened and just gave up. Naruto covered his eyes...

_There was the feel of someone's fingers stroking his soft blond hair and cheeks._

_They were cold at the first contact, moist and fairly gentle._

_A silhouette of a smiling man._

_._

_._

_There was tightening grip on the fine strands yanking him down…_

"_I don't have the reason why I should stay with you._ _I won't be coming back anymore…"_

_All the fine feelings disappeared at once._

_Suddenly it darkened._

The next time he opened his eyes, he was in tears early in the morning.

& & & & & & & & & & & &

**A/N: **_Sorry I forgot to mention that this story is AU and the portrayals are too out of character. Anyway, I kinda had a hard time typing the lemon scene here. I couldn't type it in vivid details. Also there is intense SxS pair but pls don't be disappointed, this is still main SxN pair. . Read & Review if you want more to come._


End file.
